Define Kissin' Monstah
by littlemisshappytart
Summary: Kanata never drinks as a rule. But when he breaks it, it's up to Miyu to take care of her dignified-turned-baby-ish housemate. All went well except…how did Miyu's lips end up swollen? And oh my! Is that hickey on her neck?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa!

Title: Define Kissin' Monstah

Author: littlemisshappytart

Summary: Kanata never drinks as a rule. But when he breaks it, it's up to Miyu to take care of her dignified-turned-baby-ish housemate. All went well except…how did Miyu's lips end up swollen? And oh my! Is that hickey on her neck?

XOXOXOXOX

Miyu and Kanata are now sharing a wet passionate kiss.

With his right hand clasped at the back of her neck and the other gripping her arm, Kanata Saionji hypnotized his lovely 21-year-old housemate, Miyu Kouzuki, into a forceful yet sweet kiss.

Miyu's hands trailed from his chest to his neck before clinging in surrender. He tastes like wine, she thought, and when she breathed him, the masculine scent that was so Kanata still lingers.

When he let go of her lips to place small bites across her jawline, Miyu opened her eyes still clouded with passion. She felt Kanata's left hand passing to her sides until it settled on her hips.

His hold on her nape gentled, only to tug her hair so he can start kissing down her throat. Miyu moved her hands to his shoulders and moaned in pleasure. Then she gasped when he gently sucked where her pulse beats. Kanata gave her a puppy smile before leaning closer and closer…until they both lost their balance.

Her eyes wide open in surprise, Miyu suddenly found herself staring at the ceiling light with a Kanata sprawled on top of her.

With her heart drumming wildly inside her chest, Miyu thought, _Oh God, how did this happen?_

XOXOX _Flashback_ XOXOX

"Someone home?"

Miyu was about to take a spoonful of pumpkin soup when she heard Santa's voice echoing through the hallways. Since her parents flew that morning to America and her Uncle Hosho traveled to visit a monk friend, Miyu went straight to the temple after shopping only to find that Kanata's not home.

She wasn't disappointed, of course. It's not as if they're _officially_ living together because heck, they've been doing it since they were fourteen. Besides, she felt much at home here than the Kouzuki house standing not ten feet away from the temple.

Sulking slightly, Miyu set her spoonful back to bowl and answered, "Wait," before walking down to the front door. The first thing that came out of her mouth when she opened the door was, "Oh."

"Hi, Miyu." Santa casually greeted. Slung on his side was an apparently drunk Kanata who is fortunately sleeping. Miyu ran to the other side and supported the brunette. A quick look on him made her sigh.

"What happened?" She asked as they help Kanata sit on the wooden floor. Miyu knelt to slip off his shoes while Santa stood up and explained.

"Well, Nozumo and I decided to celebrate my last day of bachelorhood, so we dragged Kanata to a bar."

"Kanata? To a bar?" Miyu asked dumbfounded.

"You can't possibly know how much persuasion we did to that guy," pointing to Kanata. "But man, who would have known that Kanata has low tolerance on alcohol? We were just halfway through a bottle when snap! He passed out. Pitiful." Santa added while shaking his head.

Miyu brushed Kanata's hair with her fingers and thought, _He's indeed pitiful_.

"So, I gotta go." Santa announced.

Miyu turned a panicked look at Santa and started, "But– "

"Nah, there's no need to invite me for tea." He assumed. "My fiancé is waiting for me downsteps."

"Santa– "

"I'm expecting you two tomorrow, okay?" Then he slammed the front door close while Miyu can only hear his footsteps jogging away.

Miyu turned to Kanata and let out a defeated sigh, "Now what should I do?"

She folded her arms and considered…and smirked. Maybe she should just leave him there. It was his fault he's drunk, right? But she reminded herself that he is her responsibility now, so maybe she should help him.

Miyu stood at Kanata's back and with all her might pulled him up so she can support him properly. Then she took her steps slowly all the while cursing Santa because he didn't even help her carry his bestfriend to his room.

Concentrating so much so she won't trip, she shivered when Kanata nibbled her earlobe. Miyu turned a surprise look at him. When his free hand caressed her cheek, Miyu was tongue-tied in incoherence.

Casting soft but seductive eyes on her, Kanata whispered, "You're beautiful, Miyu."

Miyu loosened her hold on Kanata and stepped back. Amazingly, Kanata had gained his balance and is now standing in front of her being charming.

The next thing she knew, Kanata had shoved her back to a wall and was crowding her. Miyu placed her hands to his chest and was about to push him when Kanata suddenly leaned and caught her bottom lip in a teasing bite. And like an overheated fuse, all thoughts sparked out and left her mind floating.

Miyu Kouzuki clutched his shirt and finally gave in to that awaited kiss.

XOXOXOXOX

Miyu scrambled away from Kanata and touched her lips.

_This_, she thought, _is so not happening_.

She glanced at Kanata who was lying on his stomach breathing peacefully and again sleeping. She contemplated hitting him hard but she managed to calm herself and think.

She rolled him to his back and grasped firmly under his arms so she can drag him to his room. Better be safe than sorry.

Maybe he was shaken too much because when she was about to settle him in his room, ever-cool Kanata let out as ungracious vomit, which spread to his shirt and jeans before making a puddle on the floor.

Miyu shuddered in disgust but went on to cleaning his mess. Fortunately, the futon was saved. The next thing, though, made Miyu flush a hundred times more than she did with the kiss – that is, undress the sexy (but currently gross) Kanata Saionji.

Miyu clambered out of the room and did ten calming breaths. She can't possibly do that!

She thought about calling Santa and rejected it because he told he was with his fiancé.

She can't also call Nozumo because he's rarely at home and is busily flirting at night.

She can't call Nanami or Aya because they're also girls, and goodness!

Definitely not Christine – though she may be willing to do it.

Shaking her head, she thought that it would be also bothersome to disturb Mikan and Mizuki.

So she alone has to do it.

She went to the kitchen and threw a hungry glance at her soup. She decided she would it later. She poured warm water in a basin and mixed it with alcohol. Satisfied, she brought it to his room and set it by the bedside. Then she turned to his closet for a towel and a change of clothes.

Saying a quick prayer, Miyu started unbuttoning his shirt with shaky hands. She managed to unclothe him except when she was on the fourth button that Kanata let out a sexy groan which weakened Miyu's hands resulting to taking double the time it should have to release the rest of the buttons from their holes.

Miyu wiped her brow, sighed again then stared.

And stared a bit more.

His was not the body of bulging muscles with six arrogant little mounds lined on his stomach. _No sir_, it was more of a lanky build like a swimmer's. It was a surprise though that his stomach doesn't jut out. Everyone knows he's too lazy to exercise – just lying around reading his comics (though it appears that Christine and the fan girls are blinded). Maybe it's the result of cleaning this monstrous size of a temple – in and out. And he almost does it everyday! Miyu has to admit it is one of his good points.

Blushing for the nth time, Miyu soaked the towel and wiped his face, pausing briefly when it neared his lips, then his neck, down to his arms, pausing once again when it draped to his chest but finishing to his stomach. Contented that the remaining smell of the vomit is _down there_, Miyu dressed him with a cotton shirt.

Her next dilemma is taking off his pants.

Swallowing nervously, Miyu managed to release his belt. When he was about to unbutton his pants, Kanata caught her wrist, his signature smug smile already in place.

"You're a naughty girl, Miyu." He accused in an amused tone.

Miyu was stunned. She opened her mouth to say sorry but Kanata had already sat up and had slid her to his lap kissing her senseless.

That was when it hit her. Kanata Saionji turns to a _kissing monster_ when drunk.

Then Kanata stopped and collapsed to the futon sleeping once again. Suddenly mad at herself for recognizing it late, Miyu was determined to finish it fast or else, metaphorically speaking, she will be eaten by the monster.

With efficient hands (is this Miyu?), she closed her eyes and dragged down his jeans. Not caring whether his _er_… underwear is dry or not because _no way_ would she take it off, she reached for his sleeping pants. Staring only at his feet, she slipped them through the holes. Again closing her eyes, she dragged it up. And exhaled. Because she was holding her breath all the time she's doing it.

She sat for a moment studying Kanata and smiled thinking that he's actually cute when he sleeps. Mission accomplished, she stood up to escape the room.

So much for wishful thinking, Kanata grabbed her hand to stop her. Miyu sighed, _Not again_.

"Miyu," Kanata said in a pleading voice, "I'm hungry."

Unbelieving, Miyu mentally scratched his current title and changed it to Kanata "The Kissing _Baby_ Monster" Saionji.

"Feed me, Miyu." He pleaded again.

Miyu mumbled an okay and went to reheat her untouched soup. When she returned, Kanata was already sitting up.

Miyu found that feeding a wine-possessed Kanata proved to be never a tedious task. Foe every spoonful of soup, Kanata will first kiss her – no not on the cheek Miyu, but only on the lips.

She tried shoving it to him so he can feed himself but he only frowned at it. In the end, she only got exasperated.

Miyu also tried evading, but Kanata will throw her an adorable pout that will leave her defenseless so Kanata often steals a kiss.

This went on and on until finally on the twelfth spoonful of soup (he's that irresistible), she accepted playing the willing victim.

Not that she hates them. Damn! Who would hate Kanata's kisses, by the way? But every time their lips lock, she would feel a little giddy and a lot excited. She knew she should be hanged for being a pervert and for taking advantage of the situation, but her anticipation grows each time they share it, even knowing that every kiss may be the last. Still, it would be better if he won't remember a thing of it.

But for now, as se looked at his sleeping form, Miyu knew it's a lot safer to stay at her house.

Unless he sleep-walks.

XOXOXOXOX

"Crap!"

Miyu stared at her reflection.

And stared a bit more.

Sitting across her vanity mirror, Miyu could see and _feel_ that her lips are indeed swollen. When she lifted her hair and shifted from side to side, she screamed in horror to see that there's, again, indeed a hickey on her neck.

She tried to recall how she ended up with that and went red on the face in remembrance. Kanata put it on her before passing out in the hallway.

She shook the thought off and convinced herself that she should face the consequences. Whatever it may be.

Since it's Santa's wedding today and Miyu's one of the bridesmaids, she had to start preparing. She carefully applied her makeup, especially her lipstick. She even thickened the concealer on her hickey, but to no avail, it still shows!

She let her hair down to somehow hide the _evidence_ but styled it with loose curls just not to make it look ordinary. Then she fit on her gown and inspected herself.

Sure she looks good and can even pass as beautiful but–! Even though she hates repeating herself, she has to say it. _God! The hickey still shows!_

"Miyu!" Knock. Knock. Knock. "We have to go."

Shoot! It's Kanata!

Rushing to find a light scarf, Miyu wound it around her neck and took a last look at herself. The scarf matches the color of the gown, yes…but it simply isn't part of the gown. Still, she has to wear it for the meantime. Kanata sees everything.

When she heard again the call, Miyu paced and strapped on her heels before opening the door. And her heart tumbled straight to her feet.

Kanata in his best man tux is simply a killer.

Many years of practice prevented her from dropping her jaw as Miyu manage a cheerful, "Not bad, Saionji."

"You too, Kouzuki." He carelessly complimented. Miyu narrowed her eyes as she looked for signs that maybe he's pulling her leg. Or worse, maybe he remembered yesterday.

"Let's go," Kanata offered in his usual tone. Miyu sighed in relief and nodded.

They walked to the steps in silence when Kanata opened, "You know, my head feels like it's pricked by a thousand needles."

Miyu smirked. "You got drunk, stupid. That's called hangover."

"So how did I get home yesterday?"

Crap! "Santa brought you home."

"Ah." Kanata bit his cheek. "Then who changed my clothes?"

Miyu instantly felt the heat rising to her cheeks. "You did." She answered.

"Yeah? How come you know?" Kanata teased. "Did you watch me undress, Miyu?" He added in a whisper.

In retort, Miyu hit his head and stormed away. Kanata winced lightly before sticking out his tongue. Teasing her, he thought, is the best part of his day.

"Hey Miyu!" He called out.

Miyu turned fuming. "What?"

Kanata tucked his hands in his pocket. "I've been meaning to ask this but," he sweetly prodded, "why are you wearing a scarf?"

Blushing more furiously, Miyu cried out, "It's none of your business!"

Some things, she thought, are better left unsaid.

XOXOX _Owari_ XOXOX

Should I change the rating?

Read and Review. Click on the lonely pleading link at the end of this page to do so. *Wink*

Also, read my other fics please? Arigatou.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa!

Title: Define Kissin' Monstah

Author: littlemisshappytart

Author's note: Really, people, this fic is intended to be a one-shot. As a consequence, I have to lift the "complete status" and ram my head with ideas. Alas it's here, _finally_.

By the way, a hickey is a bruise caused by sucking a vein. It is (usually?) done to the neck where it can serve (as they say) as an indirect proclamation of having intimacy with someone. So just imagine Miyu's horror when she discovered she has one! But well, for a more romantic person, a hickey is still _a mark of love_. Enjoy the fic!

XOXOXOXOX

She swallowed nervously. Looking around, she noted the shadows cast by the overhead lights, the mix smell of antiseptic and soap, the shallow echoes rebounding from the walls, even feel the air of suspicion… Gladly she wasn't claustrophobic, but now she desperately wanted to be. Fidgeting, she then averted her gaze and–

Wait a minute! Why –

"–am I being interrogated?" Miyu demanded. Honestly, Nanami and Aya's idea of an interrogation wouldn't be that ridiculous _if_ _only _it's not held in a girls' comfort room.

XOXOX _Flashback _XOXOX

Arriving at the church after what _fortunately_ been an uneventful ride, Miyu quickly stepped in (and almost run) to find her friends with what she hoped a not-too-noticeable intention of avoiding Kanata as much as possible. Christine complimented her, _yes_…until her eyes settled on Miyu's _obviously-screaming-a-gossip_-scarf. Sure it is a lovely fashion statement, but when you're the lone bridesmaid to walk down the aisle (so to speak) with a scarf, you know you'd certainly look unique.

And indeed very stupid.

She considered telling Nanami and Aya what occurred last night, but ever-quintessential Nanami, sensing her uneasiness, solved her dilemma by excusing themselves before grabbing her to the girls' CR; _but to no avail_, she only became more uneasy because Nanami stared down at her like a child who behaved badly in front of an important guest.

So she showed them her hickey (or rather they made her) and they, quite expectedly, gasped in surprise. She then rushed on to her story (and edited it a little) and by the end of it, they're still gawking at her… only in different expressions; Nanami still in shock while Aya in amusement. Miyu knew she would always remember that moment as her most embarrassing experience.

XOXOXOXOX

Hoping to assume a defensive stance, Miyu folded her arms and shot a sharp glance to Aya who is madly scribbling her ideas… to a _notepad?_ Miyu sighed: Trust Aya to bring one to a wedding.

"Aya, if you're thinking you can use any of these in your plays," Miyu started, warning in her voice, "better think again. Because if you do I _swear_, I'll pull those pigtails _so_ hard you'll be screaming like a banshee."

Aya looked at her then, but her eyes only sparkled if not brighter. "Are you kidding? This is _way_ better than this wedding."

"But– "

"You'll be the first to read the draft, I promise." With that, she simply shrugged Miyu off and proceeded again to writing.

Miyu thought of pulling her _own_ hair but settled on a deep calming breath. There really is no arguing with Aya.

Surrendering, she turned to Nanami. But before she could open her mouth to complain, Nanami cut her with a withering glance that could rival those of mothers and disciplinarians alike. Miyu had a feeling that her friend could even ruthlessly make an innocent feel guilty.

And innocent she is not.

"Have you two finally done _it?_" Nanami asked coolly, her eyes spearing to Miyu's neck.

"_Kami. _No!" Miyu denied forcefully but Nanami only raised her eyebrows. "Believe me, Nanami," Miyu plead, "nothing quite like _that_ happened! I'm still a v-vir–"

Nanami giggled. "I know Miyu, or you wouldn't be blushing like that." But Miyu only blushed more furiously.

"Well, this interrogation is over-" Her friend announced, which caused Miyu to sigh in relief, "-though the case is still not closed," and Miyu immediately winced. "Let's go back, the wedding will soon start."

Aya tucked the notepad back to her purse while Miyu made an act of composing herself. Just when she was about to place the scarf, Nanami grabbed it and glared at her, "You are _so _not putting this on. Here, let me help you apply more concealer to that _hideous mark_." She added teasingly.

_And yes indeed_, Miyu thought as Nanami fussed, _this caps off the list of my most embarrassing experience_.

XOXOXOXOX

The wedding went off without a hitch. Santa was giddy all throughout the ceremony that it's contagious. His bride, though serene, was obviously emitting the I-am-in-love-and-am-definitely-happy glow that Miyu nearly moan in envy. With a sidelong glance to Kanata, she saw that he's also happy for his friend.

Meanwhile, she had to thank Nanami's _super_ concealer because nobody noticed her hickey. Though several times had she spotted Kurita looking at her with always a shy smile, it seems he, too, hasn't seen it.

The night went by and the mood became more cheery. It can't be helped; dinner is superb, the toasts delightful, the first dance perfect. When it came to the bouquet toss, Miyu all but blushed as the flowers landed straight to her waiting arms. The garter toss came next and Kurita had beaten Nozumo to it. That was when she noticed that a particular brunette hadn't joined in. Miyu looked around and found Kanata at the end of the room, lazily contemplating his wine, smirk already in place. She unexpectedly felt foolish.

For others it was cute, but for Miyu… it was mortifying. The fact that Kurita tried to pull the garter up a _hundred times_ (she knows she's exaggerating but she swears it felt like a hundred) when it kept on sliding down because of his very shaky hands made Miyu wish for the ground to just swallow her.

But all in all it was wonderful, ignoring the thought that Kanata didn't dance with her nor in any way made an act to approach her.

Yes, it _was_ wonderful, until blissfulness dropped several notches off her scale and she suddenly found herself crying.

She was on her way to the comfort room when she heard the guys talking over at the corner. She didn't intend to eavesdrop but Santa's statement had her curiosity backing up.

"Can't believe I've beaten you to a wedding, Kanata." He said, his tone smug.

"I won't be pushed to a marriage just because it's expected of us." Kanata replied coolly. Miyu felt a pang in her stomach. She isn't that shallow not to figure out what he's talking about.

"You speak like you're trapped, man. If I were you, I'll marry Miyu-chan right away." This was from Nozumo.

"Then I say you marry her," was Kanata's retort that made Nozumo laugh.

"Careful, Saionji, or I might just." He taunted. "But it's not like _I_ am the one getting along _very well_ with her."

Kanata hissed, "I was drunk. And last night was a _dare_."

"And Kanata Saionji doesn't turn his back on a dare?" came Santa's mock. "Sure is a nice change from a passive person like you."

But Kanata didn't reply and Miyu won't hear it anyway.

She was already walking to the opposite direction away from hurt and into a search for comfort.

XOXOXOXOX

"Bow to me, my loyal subjects." _Hiccup_. "I, Miyu Kouzuki, am the queen of one-sided love!"

Miyu slammed down her beer with quite a force that sent the table rattling. Cheeks puffed and eyes in slits, Miyu had her first glorious taste of being drunk; which would have been wonderful as an experience…if only the reason behind it is not a broken heart.

She remembered she almost flung herself to her friends who were waiting for her at the entrance of the reception hall. She was smiling when she came beside them, but a quick look at her face and instantly they knew something was wrong. Miyu, though a bit desperate, asked them to accompany her for a drink.

Christine was sorry she couldn't come but she quickly called her cousin, Kurita, to drive them around town. Miyu was certainly grateful. When they came to the place, she thought that since she can't will the pain away, she might as well drown it. She only wished it'll work.

But to no success.

"Stop that, Miyu." Nanami ordered but with gentleness that spoke of pity.

Miyu shook her head. "Nah. It feels _so_ good to finally admit that."

"Miyu–"

Miyu wagged her finger at Nanami. "Don't placate me, my friend. I still know what I'm saying."

But before Nanami could form a word, Aya shook her head as if telling her to let Miyu be.

"We'd better take you home." Nanami decided, but Miyu had already dozed off.

As if on cue, Kurita stepped in. "Let me take her."

Nanami was about to argue but Kurita brushed it off with an explanation, "My place is closer. Besides, Miyu-san needs her rest."

Though still unconvinced, Nanami agreed and was seconded by Aya. It's not as if she doesn't trust Kurita to take care of Miyu. It's just that _someone else_ is definitely going to worry.

Eventhough _that_ _someone_ had deeply hurt her friend.

XOXOXOXOX

It was almost 11 o'clock and still no call nor sign from his housemate. When he heard someone knock, Kanata quickly slid the front door open.

But it wasn't Miyu. "Tenchi. Come in."

Nanami waved him off, inwardly smiling at the anxiousness she saw in his eyes before it changed. "No need. Aya just asked me to drop by and give this to you." She handed the camera. "She said she was sorry for not returning it sooner."

He looked at it before turning a grateful smile to her. "Well, thanks…for this."

_Slow one,_ Nanami thought. "You're welcome. See you soon, then."

"Yeah." Kanata uttered rather awkwardly. Why can't he just ask her?

Nanami was about to step out of the door when she turned again to Kanata. "Aren't you going to ask where Miyu is?"

"I know her whereabouts." He heard himself saying, but to that he's not really sure of.

"Oh," Nanami said carefully, but not without a hint of sarcasm, "then good for you, since she's not with me nor with Aya,"

"But I thought-" Or so he thought as hard lines drew across his handsome face, "Neither with Chris?"

Nanami shook her head. Now his eyes narrowed. "Where is she?"

"Well, that's better late then never." Nanami said more to herself than to Kanata. "She's staying at Kurita-kun's house tonight."

She then waited for his reaction…and was rather glad not to be disappointed.

"Then may I suggest you go get her, Kanata."

XOXOXOXOX

So Kanata followed her advice and is now impatiently tapping the door bell. _Damn!_ What's taking that Kurita so long?

"Saionji." Kurita greeted in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I'll take Miyu home."

"But Miyu-san's already asleep."

"Then I'll carry her if I have to." Kanata said, growing more impatient by the moment.

"Miyu-san is tired. It's better if we not disturb her rest." Kurita replied rather indignantly.

But Kanata won't accept that. "Just let me take her, Hanakomachi."

"Listen, Sa-"

"She's at the room at the end of the hallway upstairs," came Momoka's voice.

Kanata looked past Kurita and saw the red-haired girl gesturing towards the staircase. "Thanks, Momoka."

"Sure thing," she said as welcome. Then Kanata walked purposively to the direction she instructed.

When Kanata was gone, Kurita turned to his sister. "Why did you let him in?" He almost shouted in annoyance.

But Momoka continued standing, her hands stubbornly folded across her chest. "Should you be thanking me big brother? I bet I just saved your face."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oniichan, are you blind?" Momoka stated in frustration, "that man looked like ready to punch you. If I didn't interrupt, you'll have a bloody nose by now."

Kurita looked up to where Kanata had gone and let out a defeated sigh. "You're right."

XOXOXOXOX

Kanata stared up the long flight of stairs and thought: It'll be such a great comfort to have Ruu's power to fly.

When he returned down the stairs with a sleeping Miyu in his arms, Kurita was nowhere to be found. Momoka (and thank Buddha for her manners) insisted to let their family driver take them back to the temple.

And now he's on his own. Kanata adjusted Miyu's position at his back, took a deep breath, started walking up. And somewhat felt like Atlas.

When he deposited Miyu in her room at the temple, Kanata stayed to look over her. After some time, he stood up to leave but Miyu's eyes fluttered and she woke up.

"Where am I?" she asked groggily.

"You know better than to get yourself drunk."

Miyu felt the pain rushing again to shore. "Kanata."

"What is your problem, Miyu?"

_You and what you carelessly did to my heart. _"It's none of your business."

"Is it? Because I do remember you're my responsibility."

_A responsibility._ It certainly hurts to be reminded of that. "I bet that's all I am to you."

"What are you saying?"

Still Miyu remained looking intently at the ceiling as she worked up the courage to ask, "Tell me, am I not good enough?"

Silence.

As tears well up her eyes, Miyu rushed out the words, her feelings:

"Then I'll say this to you. I'm tired, Kanata; tired of feeling lonely, tired of hoping, tired of being ignored, tired of waiting, tired of playing a fool.

"Because I have loved you… ever since. And I realize I'm getting tired of it."

XOXOXOXOX

"Hello, may I speak with Miyu-san please?"

"Kurita-kun. Hi." Miyu greeted with rather forced joy.

"Um…are you alright?"

"Yes, yes," came Miyu's immediate response, "of course. Is that why you called?"

"Partly, yes. I was also wondering," Kurita started hesitantly, "could-you-go-to-dinner-with-me-tonight?"

"Sorry?"

On the other line, Kurita can be seen gripping the phone tighter and swallowing before opening his mouth, "Dinner tonight…you and me – that is, if you don't have plans?"

Miyu thought about it for a full five seconds then, "Sure."

Kurita blinked. "Eh?"

"I'll go, just as long as it's your treat." Miyu teased.

"Of course. Thank you Miyu-san." He was now looking forward for tonight. "So, should I meet you up at seven? Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, seven is fine."

"Great. Well see you tonight, Miyu-san. Bye."

"Bye, Kurita-kun." Then she idly clicked the phone back to the receiver.

Miyu strolled to her room and sat staring at her reflection at the mirror; forced a smile and decided against it.

_Self-pity_. The very word makes her want to shudder in disgust. Indulging to a regular dose of it had become a pathetic habit of hers. And it has to be put to a stop. This date (that's the gist of it) could very well save what was left of her pride.

But will it really?

_It was a dare_. She remembered him saying.

So playing with her heart was a big fat _dare_? That conceited jerk, he should be staked for the trail of expectant hearts he left hanging. Especially hers, for she spent a third of her life doing just that – yearning.

Then what did he do? He all but crushed it. And Miyu was a blind fool to believe she'll someday have that happy ever after she fervently hoped for…

But maybe she should first stake her own heart if she continues this charade? Because Miyu Kouzuki is not a tough nut for nothing!

But for now, even just for now, she'll let herself hurt. She dug out her diary from a drawer and flipped it to a blank page.

_Today I've realized a simple truth. _Miyu wrote down. _You can't force a bruise to heal, just as you can't force a heart to forget._

XOXOXOXOX

It was ten minutes past seven. Casually prepped in a simple dress, Miyu stepped out of the Kouzuki house with a plan to rush.

And was tempted to step back in when she get face to face with the last person she wanted to see.

"Oh, Kanata." She smiled wobbly. "Hi."

"Are you going out?" He asked nonchalantly.

She had prepared for this. Hopefully. "Yes. In fact, I'll be home late."

Suddenly curious, Kanata pushed, "On your way to Aya's?"

"No." She flatly said then walked out the door. "Just lock up, okay. I have my keys here."

But Kanata grabbed her arm before she could take another step away. "Where exactly are you going?"

Miyu let out an exasperated sigh that had Kanata's nerve irking. "On a date."

"A what? I have to tell you this – "

"Would you mind? I'm a little pressed for time."

"You're usually late. Your date has to get used to it."

"That's insulting and I'll let it pass for now. Just to assure you, I actually like this guy that I don't want him to wait." She took his hand off her arm. "So I'm off, Kanata. Bye."

"You are not going anywhere."

"Pardon?"

"I said you are _not_ going anywhere."

"_Kami_, I'm entitled to date someone you know?"

What can he say to that? "Of course, but what if this guy turns up to be someone with bad intentions? Or perhaps just playing on you?"

"You don't have to worry because it's Kurita. And if this concerns my safety, thank you, but I can handle myself." _Handled my broken heart, didn't I?_

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh yes. So would you please? I really have to go." But Kanata scooped her off her feet and carried her back to house.

"You aren't going anywhere." He repeated, for the third time. Now it's apparent he's angry, because Kanata Saionji doesn't repeat saying things, much less to a third time.

Miyu was overwhelmed with shock that struggle came a moment late. "Put me down!" She yelled, but he hadn't so much as twitch.

He hauled her down the couch with a strength that made Miyu bounce before she can steady herself. She then gaped at the brunette, "Are you crazy?"

Kanata leaned down and caged her. And up close he was snarling. "You are not walking out of this house until I tell you so, do you hear me?"

But Miyu refuse to cower. "No! I'm going wherever I want, whenever I want."

"I'm running out of patience, Miyu."

"Yeah?" Miyu dared, but her voice shook with emotion. "Then try seven years in my shoes and you'll know what patience means!"

That seemed to stun Kanata. For a moment they were only looking at each other, until Miyu broke the contract and made a grab for her purse.

"I'm sorry." The simple statement caught her off guard. She clutched her purse tighter over her heart and remained standing with her back on him.

"Yes, it started as a dare and I only intended to test the waters that night. But the passion went deep that I drowned and it was almost too late to not realize that maybe I dragged you into it. And I was right. You got scared. So I thought the sensible thing to do is to distance from you." He waited until Miyu turned to look at him. "I need not be drunk to not want you, Miyu. We're not fourteen anymore."

Confusion drew across her face.

"Still clueless?" He smirked. "Tough luck." And he kissed her.

It was like the first time; only it was something more. Passionate it is that it can't be described in words. Yes, definitely hot. Just use your imagination.

Perhaps it's the fact that they're both angry or perhaps the fact that they're both prideful that neither of them wants to be dominated.

But whatever the reason is, thank God they're both not drunk and cool heads prevailed. Or else, to quote Nanami, they would've done _it_.

Or they could have both passed out.

Then as moments like these went, the ring on the telephone couldn't have been timed any better.

Panting slightly, Miyu reached for the phone and answered it. "H-hello?"

"Miyu-san?"

Shoot! It's Kurita. "Hai."

"Will you still be able to come?" He asked timidly. "I can cancel it for some other time if tonight's not comfortable for you."

Miyu looked at her watch and saw it was half an hour through seven. She hadn't meant to make Kurita wait for nothing, but it has to be done. "I'm sorry, Kurita-kun. Something came up and I can't-"

"I understand. Just…remember I'm here when you need help."

It made her feel very guilty. "I'm so sorry," was all she was able to say.

"No problem. Take care, Miyu. Bye." Then he hung up before Miyu had the chance to say thank you.

Miyu turned to Kanata with a sad look. "I've hurt him."

Kanata tugged her close to comfort her. "It can't be helped."

Miyu felt his warmth and admitted to herself that she missed it. Suddenly she felt like asking, "Why did you accept the dare anyway?"

Kanata groaned, which made Miyu more persistent. "Answer me."

He pretended to let out a sigh. Then his eyes flashed. "It was an excuse to do _this_." And again he kissed her. Peculiar but at least Miyu now know that he can turn into a kissing monster at his will. Too late.

Still, Miyu pushed him and laughed at themselves. "Get serious, will you?"

"I love you."

And Miyu saw it in his eyes. "That's reason enough."

XOXOX _Owari_ XOXOX

I'm at my limit. _Sigh_

_Sorry, this is really the last chapter.  
_

Read and Review. Click on the lonely pleading link at the end of this page to do so. *Wink*

Also, read my other fics please? Arigatou.


End file.
